How to annoy warrior cats: Part 1
by Everlasting Meow
Summary: Any suggestions? Post which cat you want next! I will do cat with the most suggestions. And please do not flame the review page! Any reviews with bad language involved will not be considered. Rated T for... uh... because I can?
1. Firestar!

How to annoy Firestar

Handcuff him and Tigerstar together and tell them to have a friendly discussion on how to lead a Clan.

Tell him that StarClan told you to tell him that Tigerstar is the new leader of ThunderClan.

When Sandstorm is around, tell him to finally admit he loves Spottedleaf more.

Tell him that Spottedleaf broke up with him while Sandstorm is around. Watch him start crying.

Tell him StarClan told him to join ShadowClan.

Sing Tigerstar and Firestar sitting in a tree around him.

Say: "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet."

Ask him why Squirrelflight is a heartbreaker and Leafpool is a rule breaker.

Ask him if he's proud to know if his only grandchildren have a WindClan cat for a father.

Ask him what he is doing at night because you can hear him from the warrior's den.


	2. Dovewing!

**By popular demand the cat for today's chapter is…**

**Dovewing!**

Dovewing

Tell her Tigerheart wants to see her on the border to share tongues while Bumblestripe is around.

Ask her if she can hear ShadowClan's dirtplace.

Whisper something to Bumblestripe, and when Dovewing asks what you said say REALLY loudly: "Hey, Dovewing! You're supposed to have super good hearing. What happened?"

When Bumblestripe is next to Dovewing, dress up as Tigerheart and pad up to her and say: "Hey, baby" and lick her cheek.

Tell her that Ivypool is going out with Tigerheart in the Dark Forest.

At a Clan Meeting, dress up as Dovewing and announce kits with Tigerheart.

Put a stereo with fox noises on rewind up the river and watch Dovewing tell Bramblestar that there is fox trouble upriver. Watch them send a quest.

Chain Bumblestripe, Dovewing, and Tigerheart together and throw them in a dark room and see what happens.

Dress up as Ivypool and with Dovewing watching, brush up against Tigerheart and say: "Hey, handsome. Remember how tonight's are 50th moon together?"

If Dovewing has kits, question her for a very long time if Bumblestripe is actually the father.


	3. Yellowfang!

**The runner up for popular demand contest…**

**Yellowfang!**

Yellowfang

Constantly mention Brokenstar. If she tries to change the subject, keep talking about him and don't stop.

Ask her if she's happy about the relationship between Firestar and her apprentice, Cinderpelt.

Tell her that you can see many similarities between her and Cinderpelt. When she asks why, say that you both break medicine cat rules. Then run for your life.

Tell her that she was kicked out of ShadowClan because she looked so weird and different from the rest of them. Then run for your life again.

Nag her until she agrees to let you bring her some fresh-kill. Then get a scrawny mouse, shove deathberries in its mouth, break its tail, then present it to her. Tell her it's Brokenstar.

Ask her if she's ok with Firestar sacrificing her to save Tigerstar's son.

Completely move every medicine supply in her den and blame it on Cinderpelt.

Dress up as Raggedstar and say that she must follow you if she loves you. Then lead her to Bluestar.

Ask her how she feels about murdering her own kin.

When Firestar and Yellowfang are together, ask Firestar if he likes Yellowfang. Watch him falter and not answer.


	4. Bramblestar!

**Next up…**

**Bramblestar!**

Bramblestar

Tell him that Squirrelflight actually had Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf but their father was Ashfur.

Tell him StarClan told you to tell him he's no longer leader because Tigerstar's his father.

Whenever you are talking to him, constantly bring up Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Then say you think there's a good possibility that you could turn out the same. Then run.

Tie him and Leafpool together, and throw them in a closet for an hour and see who comes out alive.

Start humming: "Ashfur and Bramblestar sitting in a tree" near him.

Say that Squirrelflight went back to Ashfur.

Dress up as Tigerstar and pad into his den as calmly as possible, and say "Hi, son"

Make a fake dead body of Squirrelflight in the clearing and stay there and mourn and wait until Bramblestar comes out.

Make sure there's a big audience. When there is: snarl at him and pounce on him and say, "Tigerstar is in the camp!"

Ask him how much it hurt to have Tawnypelt leave the clan repetitively.


	5. Jayfeather!

**Guess who's next…**

**Jayfeather!**

Jayfeather

Ask him how many claws you're holding up.

Tell him Half Moon's long dead and he should really move on.

Tell him that StarClan told you that he can't be medicine cat anymore because he murdered Flametail.

Handcuff him and Squirrelflight together. Then make them have a friendly conversation.

Walk up to him and say: "Wow, is this 4 medicine cats in ThunderClan in a row that fell in love? WOW."

Ask him how many kits Stick is expecting.

Repeat number 4 but with Leafpool: Bonus if Squirrelflight is chained up with them.

Start poking him until he kills something.

Dress up as Leafpool and share tongues with him. See how badly he claws you.

Continue to question him on if he is really blind. (Inspect his eyes closely and do not stop no matter what)


	6. Lionblaze!

**Today's cat is…**

**Lionblaze!**

Lionblaze

With both she-cats in the room, ask him on which she-cat he thinks is prettier: Heathertail or Cinderheart.

Constantly remind him on how Cinderheart rejected him before.

Ask him if he feels stood up when Bramblestar chose Squirrelflight as his deputy.

Dump red paint on him and let Cinderheart see him.

Keep reminding him he is different than other cats.

Constantly remind him that he is half-Clan and then, if you fell courageous say he belongs on the WindClan side of the border.

Constantly talk about how Cinderheart loves helping out as a medicine cat, then say she might be the next one.

Ask him how he feels on being stood up by two different she-cats.

Keep telling him its his fault Hollyleaf disappeared because he had powers that made her jealous.

If your really gutsy: Dress up as Cinderheart and pretend you want to be mates, then when he comes closer throw off the costume and yell really loudly: Lionblaze fools! Then run.


	7. Hollyleaf!

**Today's second cat…**

**Hollyleaf!**

Hollyleaf

Ask her why she never sticks to something: Her clan, the warrior code, life in the tunnels, etc. Then run!

Ask her how she feels about being the odd one out of her litter.

Ask her how she feels about being a murderer.

Tell her she has anger issues.

Tell her she's a hater because she wants to kill her own mother.

Ask her how she feels about having no powers.

Keep asking her about her life in the tunnels- then say you should have stayed there.

Dress her up as Ashfur and put fake blood on the costumes neck and throw her in the river while she's sleeping.

Ask her which ThunderClan tom she likes and then when she says so yowl it out really loud if the cat is mated.

Lock her and Ashfur in a room together. IT'S THE CAT GAMES. THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE VICTOR.


	8. Graystripe!

**Next cat up…**

**Graystripe!**

Graystripe

Trip him all day and call him a lopsided badger.

Tell him Tigerstar's his new mentor, and he's an apprentice again.

Tell him Silverstream broke up with him while Millie is around.

Tell him Millie died. (Make sure she's gone for at least a few hours)

Ask him if he has Silverstream's approval for his relationship with Millie. Watch him say no.

Ask him for his opinion on who should be deputy of ThunderClan by the lake.

Constantly mention his great age and ask why he isn't in the elder's den.

Tell him how many lives Firestar has left.

Ask him how he feels about his daughter dying and his son leaving.

Constantly poke him with a stick. Double Points: Poke him with Jayfeather's stick.


	9. Sandstorm!

**For Icefeather, today's cat is…**

**Sandstorm!**

Sandstorm

Ask her if she's ok if being Firestar's second choice for mates.

Ask her why Firestar always dreams about Spottedleaf but never her.

Ask her if she's ok of what her daughters are doing in their lives.

Keep bringing up Spottedleaf and make up a Spottedleaf X Firestar story.

Ask her on a scale from one to ten on how much Firestar loves her, but then answer 1 for her and then RUN.

Ask her if she still loves Dustpelt.

Tell her that the reason she and Firestar never had more kits is because he loves Spottedleaf.

Ask her if she's ok with Cinderpelt loving Firestar.

Ask her why in the world does your mate have three she-cats going after him when he looks so ordinary.

Ask her if she still holds a grudge on Firestar for not giving her an apprentice sooner.


	10. Cinderpelt!

**People have been asking for this cat…**

**Cinderpelt!**

Cinderpelt

Ask her how her relationship with Firestar is going.

Constantly mention Thunderpaths and how she got injured on one.

Mimic her. Limp around camp and drag your leg.

When you and her go out to fetch herbs, tell her to hurry up with that leg.

Ask her if her leg is going to ever heal.

Talk to her about Firestar X Sandstorm stories.

Ask her why she broke medicine cat rules by falling in love. When she asks who, say Firestar. Then run.

Make a model Thunderpath and a Cinderpelt action figure and continuously replay her crippling in front of her.

Keep telling her how fun it is to be a warrior, then remind her she isn't one.

Ask her if she's two-timing in her second life on Firestar's grandson.


	11. Brightheart!

**Today's next cat is…**

**Brightheart!**

Hide a music box on rewind in her den with barking dog noises.

Tell her she has something on her face.

Ask her why she isn't a elder- she's as old as one anyway.

Chain her and Daisy together and make them have a friendly discussion on Cloudtail.

Ask her why she wasn't named Uglycat.

Take a picture of her face and put it in her den.

Ask how many eyes she has left.

Call her "Lostface"

Dress up as Cloudtail and say I am now mates with Daisy.

Always talk about dogs- and do not stop.


	12. Cinderheart!

**Today's cat is…**

**Cinderheart!**

Cinderheart

Constantly mention Lionblaze.

Ask her if she's ok with having a lesser destiny than Lionblaze's.

Ask her why she isn't a medicine cat.

Ask her if she likes Lionblaze.

Ask her if Cinderpelt used to love Firestar and if she's trying to do a two-time on Lionblaze, Firestar's grandson.

Poke her with a stick constantly: Bonus if it's Jayfeather's stick.

Tie her and Cinderpelt in her own body together and see what happens.

Ask her if she really does have a Cinder in her heart. Then ask her why she isn't dead yet if she does.

Constantly make medicine cat jokes.

Ask if she's ok with what her former apprentice, Ivypool, was doing in the Dark Forest.


	13. Important Contest: CLOSED

NOTICE! WHOEVER GUESSES THIS CAT CORRECT FROM NIGHT WHISPERS GETS

TO CHOOSE THE NEXT CAT I DO!

The cat is…

A gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Ivypaw


	14. Thistleclaw!

**Congratulations to LightUpTheNight178 for winning the contest! Today's cat**

**is Thistleclaw, by her choice. For those who did not win, I will now be holding**

**a contest like this every five chapters. So, without further ado… **

Thistleclaw

Ask him how Snowfur was killed, again and again.

Mention how Bluestar is leader- and how she must've been a much better cat than him to get chosen instead. Then RUN!

Ask him if he's proud of how his son turned out.

Dress up as Snowfur and say: "I'm actually alive I just left you because I'm a hater."

Tie him and Firestar together and refuse to separate them and see what happens. (See who kills who and who has to lug around a dead body.)

Talk to him about kittypets.

Ask him how he feels about his old apprentice, Tigerstar, leading the dark forest instead of him.

Ask him on how he feels about ThunderClan being led by a kittypet.

Ask him how he feels about ThunderClan becoming pretty much an adoption center for every cat who wants in.

When he says he's going to be leader of ThunderClan, tell him he's dead.


	15. Squirrelflight!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while… busy week, you know. But I thought I would update today, so here we go…**

Squirrelflight

Mention how Bramblestar totally ignored her for so many moons.

Ask if Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf are really her kits when Leafpool is

around.

Ask her if Firestar is really her father. When she says yes, tell her you were

only wondering because it seemed like her family has lots of issues.

Tell her Bramblestar broke up with her again.

Ask her if the rumors are true and she can no longer have kits.

If she says yes, tell Bramblestar and watch him break up with her again.

Ask her if she's tired of being the center of all of Leafpool's secrets.

Question her for a long time asking her if she thinks she wouldn't be having problems if she stayed with Ashfur.

Tell her nobody likes the stuff she pulls.

Tell her that Ashfur would've been a much better mate.


	16. Poppyfrost!

**Well, I guess you guys deserve an update. Well, many people have been**

**asking for this, so here we go…**

Poppyfrost

Tell her that Berrynose went back to Honeyfern.

Remind Berrynose on how Honeyfern died when she is around.

Question him if Honeyfern was his true and only love while she is around.

Give her a frozen poppy.

Tell her Honeyfern hates her because she stole her mate.

Dress up as Berrynose and announce that you are no longer mates with her.

Ask her why such a dumb tom (Berrynose) has two very sensible she-cats padding after him.

Tell her her kits should really be Honeyfern's.

Talk to her kits about how they shouldn't have been born and they should thank a adder.

Make fun of Berrynose in a really offensive way.


	17. Bluestar!

**I think I'll do Bluestar next.**

**A special mention to Icefeather (Guest) who has reviewed almost every**

**chapter! :D **

Bluestar

Mention her duties to ThunderClan, following with mentioning her kits.

Ask her exactly how crazy she went.

Tell her Tigerstar wants to meet her. When she backs nervously away, say: "Paranoid much? You must be reverting back to old crazy Bluestar."

Ask her if her kits loved her.

Ask her if she has "special" feelings for Oakheart. Then duck as she shows you her claws.

Ask her why she didn't become mates with Thrushpelt, because he would have been _so _much better.

Harass her kits.

Tell her "she doesn't look very blue"

Ask her if she's feeling blue today.

Just "accidently" mention Tigerstar turning traitor a couple times and see how many times it takes her to lose her temper.


	18. Important Contest 2: CLOSED

Important contest 2

Person who guesses this cat first will win the honor of choosing the next cat I do!

PM me for which cat you want if you win and you're a guest.

This cat is…

From Warriors: Midnight

A pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, with blue eyes.


	19. Tigerstar!

**Well, since Clearflight answered first, she wins the contest. She requested **

**Tigerstar, so here we go…**

Tigerstar

Tell him he looks like Tigger.

Ask him how many lives he has lost.

When he says ten, ask him how he died each time.

When he says fighting, tell him he must have been a terrible fighter. Then RUN!

Ask him how Bramblestar's doing.

Tell him Firestar's better than him.

Call him a kittypet.

Ask him if he's still going to be leader of ThunderClan.

Ask him how his Dark Forest clanmates are doing.

Remind him he's dead when he comes up with a evil plot.


	20. Cloudtail!

**Well, thank you for all the positive feedback! And also, thank you for helping me almost reach my goal of 50 reviews! (Honestly, I didn't think I'd get this many.) But thank you guys!**

**Most frequent reviewers: arcticfoxlover (Guest) and Icefeather (Guest)**

**You guys will each get a chapter where you decide the cat later on!**

Cloudtail

Remind him how he didn't even get a naming ceremony when he was made a kit.

Ask him if he believes in StarClan.

Tell him he doesn't look like a cloud.

Make fun of Brightheart around him.

Ask him when he'll _flay _Tigerstar, because he hasn't yet.

Talk to him about dogs.

Talk to him about Brindleface.

Call Brightheart "Lostface" around him.

Call him a kittypet.

Ask him when he plans on going back to his Twolegs.


	21. Millie!

**Congratulations to Captain Hook the ninja for being the 50****th**** reviewer!**

**Next chapter, here we go!**

Millie

Call her a kittypet.

Give her a nice Graystripe X Silverstream story every once in a while.

Mention Briarlight.

Ask her how much she's rejecting her other kits.

Tell her Graystripe broke up with her.

Ask her if she approves on how Graystripe was not reinstated as deputy.

Tell her that every cat in the Clan wants her to go back to her kittypet home.

Make fun of her name.

Give her a cupcake. :D

Make fun of her for eating "kittypet slop".


	22. Ivypool!

**Thanks for the astounding 51 reviews guys! It means a lot to me. It gives me**

**the motivation to continue. :D**

Ivypool

Tell her Dovewing is better than her.

Call her a spy.

Tell her Firestar would still be alive if it wasn't for her because she caused a battle that took one of his lives.

Ask her if she wants a mate; tell her she should get her game on because Dovewing is attracting all of them, not her.

Tell her ivy doesn't grow in pools.

Tell her no one cared about her until she went stupid.

Chain her and Dovewing together and make them fight.

Tell her she has no powers.

Ask her when she'll stop hitting on Hawkfrost.

Tell her to stop being such a **** with Dovewing.


	23. Important Contest 3: CLOSED

**Important Contest 3**

**Same deal guys. Guess this cat first to choose next cat for next chapter!**

This cat is…

From the book Moonrise

A white she-cat with ginger patches.


	24. Birchfall!

**Congratulations to arcticfoxlover for winning the competition!**

**She'll be gone for a while, so she won't see this for a while but here it is anyways:**

Birchfall

Call him a traitor to the Clans.

Ask him why he trained in the Dark Forest.

Ask him how his friends, the ShadowClan warriors are doing.

Ask him on a scale of 1 to 10 how evil he is.

Dress up as a pretty she-cat and ask him if he needs a new mate.

Call him Birchy.

Remind him of his dead siblings.

Remind him of his dead mother.

Call him Tigerstar Jr.

Make fun of Dustpelt in front of him.


	25. Crowfeather!

**Time for the next chapter.**

**I looked at the previous reviews and I have decided on the next cat…**

Crowfeather

Ask him why he's two-timing with Leafpool.

Ask him if he really loves Nightcloud.

Ask him how many she-cats he's now mates with.

Tell him he moves on too fast.

Tell him he's like the worst mate ever.

Ask him who's his true love.

Tell him he can never seem to keep a mate.

Ask him if he wants to change his name to Crowpool, or Crowcloud. (Since his name, Crowfeather, was chosen in honor of Feathertail.)

Ask him how many kits he plans on having.

Ask him if he's ok with having a traitorous son.


	26. Leafpool!

**One last chapter for today.**

**Responding to Icefeather (Guest): I did Thistleclaw in Chapter 14.**

Leafpool

Ask her how many times exactly she has broken the medicine cat code.

Tell her Hollyleaf hates her.

Tell her Crowfeather broke up with her.

Tell her she's the 4th ThunderClan medicine cat in a row to fall in love.

Ask her if she thinks her kits love her.

Chain her to Bramblestar and watch him kill her.

Ask her if she's proud to know she ruined her sister's life.

Ask her how Nightcloud's doing.

Tell her Jayfeather fell in love with Half Moon.

Dress up as Hollyleaf and say: "I hate you forever because you failed to save me."


	27. Breezepelt!

**I should post today, so here I go…**

Breezepelt

Tell him no one likes him.

Ask him if he's ok with Lionblaze hitting on Heathertail.

Tell him he's a mean and touchy cat, like his father.

Tell him Crowfeather hates him.

Tell him Heathertail hate him.

Tell him he's a traitor to his Clan.

Ask him how Lionblaze is doing.

Tell him he's the only kit of an unwanted relationship.

Tell him Nightcloud doesn't like him anymore after he betrayed WindClan.

Tell him what Crowfeather said to Leafpool in the final battle for the Dark Forest and how he likes her better than his mother.


	28. Important Contest 4: CLOSED

**Same contest, guys. If you need clarification look at first contest. Also, I will be**

**posting a special two-in-one chapter on Christmas. Winner of this contest will**

**choose the two cats for the special. How's that? :D**

The cat is…

The mother of the mother of Brook's mate.


	29. Nightcloud!

**One last chapter today. The contest has closed, and the winner is Rainfire **

**wants a waffle! PM me the cats you want for the special.**

**Also I'd like to mention two fellow writers who are both better than me and deserve readers; so check them out: Their usernames are Averagesawce and ohmyvaldez.**

Nightcloud

Ask her how many times she asked Crowfeather to be her mate before he said yes.

Tell her her son's evil. (It's true anyways.)

Mention Leafpool. That's all you have to do before she freaks. :D

Ask her if Crowfeather loves her yet.

Ask her why Breezepelt ran away.

Call her a traitor's mother.

Tell her Breezepelt was training in the Dark Forest.

Tell her she's a second-choice for mates.

Give Crowfeather a hearty push over the ThunderClan border.

Give her a waffle.


	30. Special: Silverstream, Hawkfrost

**Rainfire wants a waffle won, and they chose the two cats for the…**

**XMAS SPECIAL!**

**First cat up…**

Silverstream

Ask her about her death.

Tell her streams aren't silver.

Make fun of Graystripe.

Ask her about how her littermates died with greencough.

Make fun of Willowbreeze, her mother.

Make fun of Crookedstar: Tell her that stars can't be crooked, or make fun of his jaw.

Ask her how she feels about Millie.

Tell her Graystripe doesn't love her anymore.

Tell her in manga she looks nothing like her mother.

When she asks what manga is, call out randomly: FREE PIE!

**Part 2**

Hawkfrost

Remind him how he died.

Call him a traitor.

Tell him he's like Tigerstar Jr.

Mention Ivypool's treachery.

Chain him and Bramblestar together and see what happens.

Call him the only true RiverClan traitor in the series.

When he says he'll get revenge, tell him he's dead.

Call him a failure.

Walk into the room where he is with a shirt saying: Bramblestar Rocks!

Ask him when he plans to ask Ivypool to be mates.

**Well, there is the XMAS special! Hope you liked it! And remember please Review!**


	31. Ashfur!

**So, I hope you guys liked the special last chapter. Happy holidays!**

Ashfur

Call him a murderer.

Ask him how he was killed.

When you are by the spot where he was killed, mimic his death. I'm sure he'll see you from StarClan.

Have a friendly conversation about Hollyleaf.

Repeat number 4 but with Squirrelflight.

Ask him why he hasn't gotten over his ex yet.

Push him in a river with blood flowing in it.

Chain him and Bramblestar together.

Tell him you're totally Squirrel X Bramble (Which is true for me anyways)

Give him a popsicle and say: "I think you need to cool down."


	32. Ravenpaw!

**I'm only doing this once people!**

**Since Emeraldwing was the first person to suggest 10 WAYS, she gets half of **

**her review posted as a chapter! Congrats!**

Ravenpaw

Ask him if he's comfortable with betraying ThunderClan.

Tell him he's a coward and a lowlife.

Dress up as Firestar, and tell him you're glad he left because he was useless anyways.

Get a Tigerstar-shaped blender and put a stuffed Raven in it and hit the ON button. (Make him watch).

Ask him about his life back in ThunderClan.

Ask him how many kits Barley is expecting.

Ask him if he's an idiot, and answer for him: "Yes."

Ask him why he just didn't turn in Tigerstar himself.

Tell him he's a traitor.

Burn his barn down.


	33. Important Contest 5: CLOSED

_Important Contest 5_

**Back to the original deal, guys. Sorry.**

**This cat is…**

Asfur's murderer's mother's mother's father.

**Was that too hard? Oh well. :P**


	34. Rainflower!

**Sorry about not updating yesterday. I was busy, and had a bit of a writers**

**block, and was writing a oneshot, which is published now. Anyways, here is**

**the next chapter! Clearflight won, and she chose Rainflower. Here we go! **

**(Again.)**

Rainflower

Call her the number 1 worst mom in the books.

Give her a picture of Crookedstar for her birthday; watch as she says: "look at ugly."

Tell her that her mate is better than her.

Tell her that Shellheart is a better parent than her.

Tie her and Crookedstar together and refuse to separate them.

Tell her that Crookedstar couldn't have been such a bad cat because he has a mate and kits and is leader of the Clan.

Tell her Oakheart has a mate and kits in ThunderClan.

Tell her how Oakheart is part of one of the most famous warrior deaths in the books. (Redtail and Tigerstar).

Remind her how her and Shellheart aren't mates anymore.

Tell her that Crookedstar is more liked in the Clan than her.


	35. Crookedstar!

**Today's next cat is… **

Crookedstar

Tell him he's a traitor.

Call him "The Number One Dark Forest Trainee" in front of his Clan.

Mention Mapleshade. That's all you have to do…

Tell him that Rainflower hates him because of his jaw.

Constantly tell him the story of Silverstream's death, than follow that story with one of Willowbreeze's death. Repeat.

Tell him "he's lost everything." Copyright Mapleshade.

Tell him that when he was young he ran away from the Clans, and that he was like the youngest cat ever to do so.

Call him a Twoleg.

Talk about Rainflower's rejection of him.

Constantly remind him of his broken jaw.


	36. Spottedleaf!

**And yes, I am an Ashfur hater and totally BrambleXSquirrel all the way… **

**Sorry, you crazy Ashfur fans out there…**

**And for today's cat, I really don't know why I haven't done her yet…**

Spottedleaf

Give her a Sandstorm plushie.

Tell her she's a terrible medicine cat because she fell in love.

Tell her all the ThunderClan medicine cats have been in chaos since she died.

Ask her if she's proud to be related to Tigerstar.

Give her a couple nice FireXSand stories while you're at it…

Tell her you're on team Sandstorm, and then wear a shirt saying it.

When she's asleep (Do StarClan cats sleep?) write "I love Sandstorm" across her face with one of those sharpies you can't get off.

Dress up as Clawface and show up for her deathday party.

Give her a mustache… because you can.

Ask her why she gave her life for her love's mate.


	37. Stormfur!

**Woah. So much demand for Stormfur. Ok people, you asked for this, and you **

**should know by now I always listen to what you guys have to say…**

**Also, I have an announcement: At chapter 50, this story will become a different type of warriors comedy. I'll be taking suggestions still. That's all I'm going to say… :D**

Stormfur

Ask him why he's so disloyal to RiverClan.

Tell him he has no home because first he went on the journey, then back to RiverClan, than to the Tribe, then to RiverClan, then ThunderClan, then back to the Tribe again.

Make fun of Brook.

Make him wear a shirt saying "I love Sharptooth" on it.

Tell him Feathertail's death was the funniest thing ever.

Tell him Crowfeather's disloyal to his sister because he's had two more mates and four kits since her.

Make fun of him because he's Half-Clan.

Tell him that he didn't belong on the quest to the sun-drown place.

Ask him if he still loves Squirrelflight in front of Brook and his kits.

Tell him he should really calm down with Brook and she's not the right mate for him.


	38. Important Contest 6: CLOSED

**Hope you saw the announcement at the beginning of the last chapter. It's important…**

**Anyways, another contest, blah blah blah, same rules apply, only this time, it's harder….**

The cat is…

Ivypool's sister's forbidden love's brother's mentor's mentor's mother's foster son's mother's apprentice's apprentice's apprentice's brother's foster mother's mother's mate's nephew's mate's mother.

**Lol. Good luck!**


	39. Leafstar!

**That must have been way too hard. Only one person got it (Cheetahstar) so she **

**won, and she chose this cat…**

Leafstar

Ask her when she plans to be killed by rats.

2. Make fun of Billystorm's name.

3. Mention Sol, and watch her freak out.

4. Call her "an even bigger kittypet lover than Firestar"

5. Steal her kits in plain sight while dressed up as Sol.

6. Call her a rogue.

7. Tell her her Clan overrun with kittypets.

8. Ask her why she fights rats when her enemy is right here- and then ominously stare at the daylight warriors.

9. Tell her Frecklewish is the dumbest name you've ever heard.

10. Tell her the cat in her Clan that is most like her is Sol.


	40. Brokenstar!

**Going for the forties! Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed my **

**comedy/story!**

Brokenstar

Ask him who his mother is.

Tell him that he's like a precursor to the biggest villain in the forest.

Give him a Yellowfang plushie for his birthday.

Dress up as him and pad over to him and say: "Hi, it's Brokenstar."

Chain him and Yellowfang together.

Tell him Tigerstar's a better villain than him.

Call him a runt of the Dark Forest.

Tell him Raggedstar was a better leader than him.

Call Yellowfang the better cat.

Call him a kit-murderer. Watch him admit its true and not care.


	41. Blossomfall!

**Responding to Graystorm11: Yes, she would. I agree. So here you have it…**

**Thanks for 85 REVIEWS!**

Blossomfall

Tell her Briarlight's better than her.

Dress up as Millie and disown her.

Dress up as Briarlight and say: "Millie likes me best."

Tell her her mother is famed as the warrior's series second worst mother.

Call her half-kittypet.

Call her "The Dark Forest's most promising warrior".

Call her a traitor.

Tell her she's a nutbag for joining the Dark Forest just because she's rejected by her mother.

Follow her around everywhere, dressed up as Millie.

Give her a "Get out of Dark Forest free" card.


	42. Tigerheart!

**Next chapter, here we go! Remember the announcement a couple chapters back…**

Tigerheart

Ask him if he's had his vengeance for Flametail yet.

Ask him to describe Flametail's death.

Ask him how he feels about Dovewing.

Tell him he's just a rejected loner and should stop looking across the border.

Ask him how the Dark Forest is going.

Ask him when he's going to hit on Ivypool since Dovewing rejected him.

Ask him if he regrets the choice to fight on the Clan's side.

Remind him who his traitorous ThunderClan grandfather was.

Chain him and a dead Dovewing together.

Ask him when he's getting his name changed to Tigerstar Jr.


	43. Important Contest 7: CLOSED

**Next contest. Same rules. Same everything!**

This cat is…

Harrykit's father's mate's creator of new skyclan's mate's daughter's daughter's murderer's half-brother's father's daughter's daughter's mother's brother's mate's father's best friend's old mate's mother's father's mate's apprentice.


	44. Dustpelt!

**RandomFandom19 won the contest! *****Imaginary cheers***** This chapter is **

**Dustpelt, by her request. :D**

Dustpelt

Ask him if he still has a crush on Sandstorm around Ferncloud.

Make fun of Redtail.

Tell him he can resurrect Ferncloud but he has to kill himself. Watch him do it.

Tell him Firestar is better than him.

Write in permanent marker across his face "I LUV SANDSTORM" and "BFF WITH FIRESTAR".

Ask him how many kits he has, then follow that up with asking how many of them are still alive.

Ask him if he and Brackenfur are in a contest that's titled "Which mate can have the most kits?"

Ask him if he was happy to train Firestar's daughter.

Dress up as Brokenstar.

Ask him why he hasn't moved to the elders' den yet.


	45. Longtail!

**Hey guys! How about 100 reviews before the next chapter? That would be incredibly awesome. Also, if you could leave some more cats I could do for chapters in the review page- because if you haven't noticed, I've done every single one except Whitestorm (He's, like, too good of a character to make fun of). And remember the announcement back on Chapter 38.**

Longtail

Constantly nag him about his blindness.

Tell him he poked out his eyes on purpose so he could join the elders'.

Ask him if he's happy with having a kittypet leader.

Ask him if he regrets not following Tigerstar.

Call him a kittypet.

Ask him why he never had a mate.

Tell him he's a coward. (It's true, anyways.)

Write in permanent Sharpie on his forehead: "I LUV KITTYPETS"

Paint his claws pink with pretty yellow flowers on them.

Call him Tigerstar's crowfood.


	46. Sol!

**Announcement! Announcement! *****Clap clap clap***** This segment of my story will now officially go on as long as I keep getting reviews with good suggestions on what to do next. Everyone now say thank you to Icefeather (Guest) whos suggested a lot of really good ideas! *****Cheers*******

Sol

Tell him he really needs to calm down.

Call him a SkyClan failure.

Tell him he's like the biggest traitor to Skyclan ever.

Tell him it was pure luck that he guessed the sun was going to disappear.

Ask him why he stole Leafstar's kits.

Tell him he'll never be a true warrior.

Call him a kittypet.

Dress up as his mother and reject him again.

Give him some calming pills.

Ask him why the ThunderClan cats thought he was smart when he first arrived on their land, because it totally wasn't true.


	47. Mapleshade!

**Lets make this clear.**

**For the future, expect to see: Mapleshade, Brook, Darkstripe, Sharpclaw, and Goldenflower, MAYBE Stormtail.**

**Don't expect to see: Lionheart, Snowtuft (I'm sorry people! Those would just be way too hard and I'd end up only having like five for each.)**

**Another announcement: When this book changes into a new comedy, it will start in a new book: How to annoy warrior cats: Part 2. (I thought one book would just be way too confusing.)**

Mapleshade

Give her plushies of her dead kits.

Tell her "you have nothing, and no one." –Crookedstar

Mention how well Crookedstar is doing.

Ask her for her story of her life.

Call her an ugly rogue.

Tell her that she's like the number one Dark Forest she-cat.

Tell her she has some serious mental issues.

Call her a reject.

Give her a book entitled: Mapleshade's stupidity.

Tell her she's StarClan's favorite.


	48. Important Contest 8: CLOSED

**Important Contest 8**

**Same everything-**

**Only harder.**

This cat is…

Ashfur's half-sister's daughter's daughter's foster mother.

**This will make you realize how creepy the SquirrelXAsh pairing is!**


	49. Snowfur!

**Guess what? The answer was Squirrelflight! I hope you agree with me that **

**AshXSquirrel is disgusting now. Dianacutie99 was the first to get it right, and she chose Snowfur- (Don't worry, I'll be doing her other suggestions as well)- so, here we go again!**

Snowfur

Tell her she must be really insensitive because she got over Moonflower in, like, a moon.

Ask her if she's proud to be mates with a Dark Forest warrior.

Tell her Whitestorm is more Bluestar's kit than hers.

Ask her what in the world did she see in Thistleclaw.

Ask her if she murdered Mosskit on purpose and is making Bluestar's line die out- (Am I the only one who's noticed that?)

Tell her she's one of those dumb queens that leaves camp and dies while they have a very young kit.

Give her a "Get out of road-kill free card" and tell her that Whitestorm got it for her.

Ask her how old her son was when she died.

Make fun of Whitestorm- tell her that he's like the youngest cat ever to consider joining the elders.

Ask her if she has family issues.


	50. Goldenflower!

**Hey guys! I'm back, and with a new chapter! And thanks for 142 REVIEWS!**

Goldenflower

Ask her what she saw in Tigerstar.

Ask her if she wishes she followed Tigerstar into the Dark Forest.

Tell her Bramblestar must be bad because he's Tigerstar's son.

Tell her Firestar' still being judge-y.

Tell her flower's aren't golden.

Dress up as Tigerstar and say: "Hey, babe"

Tell her to go to ShadowClan.

Tell her that her line is forever cursed because of Tigerstar.

Chain her to the elder's den and tell her she should have been there before book 4.

Tell her she's a little old to be having kits.


	51. Chapter 51: Sharpclaw and Thank-you's

**Chapter 51: The Ending Of How To Annoy Warrior Cats: Part 1**

**The Thank-you's**

**Dear reviewers: Thank you so much for inspiring me to write this story! Your support means a lot. The awards:**

**Most consistent reviewer: Icefeather (Guest)**

**Most positive reviewer: arcticfoxlover (Guest)**

**First reviewer: lavi0123**

**Second reviewer: Icefeather (Guest)**

**Third reviewer: Cheetahstar**

**Most "LOL"'s: Creekfur**

**Most suggestions: Icefeather (Guest)**

**Awesome story supporters: Emeraldwing, Cheetahstar, Icefeather (Guest), Dianacutie99, Averagesawce, Goldenpurr, Rainfire wants a waffle, arcticfoxlover (Guest)**

**Responding to Dianacutie99: I don't know Cinderpool from the books, so I'm not sure I can do her but if you give me more information I'll fit her into Part 2.**

**And ****THANK YOU**** to everyone who has ever reviewed or laughed at my story.**

Final chapter: Sharpclaw

Ask him if he's leader yet.

Ask him for his personal opinion of Firestar.

Tell him his ambition could wound him up as SkyClan's Tigerstar.

Ask him if it's true that he has a kittypet for a mate.

Tell him that SkyClan is basically a kittypet's club.

Call him a kittypet.

Tell him Scratch is a really bad name for a cat.

Ask him what he thinks of Leafstar.

Tell him he should stop being such a bad deputy.

Tell him deputies never make it through all their leader's lives so he'll never be leader.

**I'll see you in Part 2 on the 30th...**


End file.
